


For a Moment

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron speaks his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "For a Moment" and 100quills prompt "Poetry"

"Once in every man's life, there will come a night when, for a moment in time, everything stops.

The other people in their bright colors blur into the background and nothing compares to the color of her dress.

The flickering candles surrounding the dance floor dim until the only light is the one reflecting in her deep amber eyes.

The music that you had been swaying to just a second ago fades away and the only thing you can hear is your hearts beating together.

And you know, right in that moment, that you were meant to be with her, and that she was meant to be with you. For the rest of your lives."

Ron took Hermione's hand in his and stared deep into her tear-filled eyes. "I'm lucky, because when that moment came, I recognized it. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> And the accompanying song:
> 
>  **From This Moment On** by Shania Twain
> 
> From this moment life has begun  
> From this moment you are the one  
> Right beside you is where I belong  
> From this moment on
> 
> From this moment I have been blessed  
> I live only for your happiness  
> And for your love I'd give my last breath  
> From this moment on
> 
> I give my hand to you with all my heart  
> I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
> You and I will never be apart  
> My dreams came true because of you
> 
> From this moment as long as I live  
> I will love you, I promise you this  
> There is nothing I wouldn't give  
> From this moment on
> 
> You're the reason I believe in love  
> And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
> All we need is just the two of us  
> My dreams came true because of you
> 
> From this moment as long as I live  
> I will love you, I promise you this  
> There is nothing I wouldn't give  
> From this moment on  
> I will love you as long as I live  
> From this moment on


End file.
